


Love Triangle

by MayaMarkova



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Finwe as Rhaegar Targaryen, Miriel Serinde as Elia Martell, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMarkova/pseuds/MayaMarkova
Summary: Indis has a prophetic dream about Finwe, his current wife Miriel, and their newborn son Feanor.
Relationships: Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Love Triangle

It was a festival day, and the sweet ringing of the bells mixed with the joyous songs of people crowding in the streets of Valmar. Yet Indis was anything but joyous. From her window, she could see couples embracing, walking hand in hand, smiling to each other, dancing together. And she was alone. Because Indis had loved Finwë in her heart, ever since the days when the Vanyar and the Ñoldor lived close together, but he wedded Míriel, and they were now expecting their first child. Indis knew she would never love another one, and the future awaiting her till the end of Arda looked joyless and hopeless.

She slowly stepped back from the window, knelt on her bed and prayed to Irmo to reveal her future in a dream. Then she lied down and closed her eyes.

Slumber came gently to her, and she felt her body becoming light as a feather. She soared over Valmar and left it behind. Her flight took her to the Noldorin city, to Tirion upon Tuna with its white walls and stairs. She saw the tower of Mindon Eldalieva, and descended, for she knew that the house of Finwë was beneath it. A window attracted her attention. She approached it and hovered there, looking inside.

She saw Míriel, pale and exhausted, nursing a newborn babe in a great wooden bed, and Finwë sitting on a chair in front of it.

‘I’ll call him Finwion,’ he said. ‘What better name for my son? And you, have you thought of a name?’

‘Fëanáro,’ Míriel replied with a weak voice. 

‘It fits him very well!’ Finwë approved. "He is the prince that was promised, and his is the fire." He looked up when he said it and his eyes met those of Indis, and it seemed as if he saw her there beyond the window. "There must be two more," he said, though whether he was speaking to her or Míriel she could not say. "The House of Finwë must have three heads."

The eyes of Míriel filled with terror.

‘My love,’ she said to Finwë: ‘Never again shall I bear child; for strength that would have nourished the life of many has gone forth into Fëanáro.’

‘If so, I would grieve,’ Finwë said, ‘for I desire to bring forth many children into the bliss of Aman. Surely there is healing in Aman? Here all weariness can find rest.’

Indis sighed. Míriel looked so consumed in spirit and body in the bearing of her son that it was unlikely that even Aman could heal her. Typical – she was too slender, and always had a delicate health. It must have been the madness that led Finwë to refuse King Ingwë’s kinswoman and take instead a feeble Noldo broideress with flat chest. Indis was tall and strong. She knew that if Finwë had married her, she would have given him many children, and they would have been no worse than this overpraised Fëanáro.

A sudden thought came to her, maybe sent directly by Lord Irmo. Perhaps she still could? Míriel looked like she was in a late stage of fading. It seemed that after her son’s birth she yearned for release from the labor of living. In the old days when elves still lived near Quivienen, the spouses of those who died or disappeared would often remarry. This was considered unthinkable in Aman, because it was thought that no one elf would ever die; but what if some did after all? She would wait and see what would become of Míriel, and then take counsel with Ingwë and the Valar.

As this thought was growing roots in the mind of Indis, the vision faded, and she sunk into deep sleep without dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Finwë’s obsession to have many children at all costs reminds me of Walder Frey; I have several times drawn ire by this comparison. Recently, however, I thought of a parallel between Finwë and another character from _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , Rhaegar Targaryen. Both of them are royals who take a second wife, callously dooming the first wife and her progeny, and in blatant violation of the laws and customs of their societies.  
> Initially, Fëanor’s father-name was Finwion. His father later renamed him to Curufinwë upon seeing his skills.


End file.
